


Eyeliner

by vampireswillneverhurtyou



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, badmcrfics, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireswillneverhurtyou/pseuds/vampireswillneverhurtyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how much do u love eyeliner"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

gerard was applying his jet black eyeliner when frank break danced through the door  
"ayyy pappi wazzap" frank said in his thick jersey accent as he leaned against the tour bus table watching TV  
"what does it look like" gerard flipped his hair. frank then thru one of mikey's dirty tampons at gerard but he caught it in his mouth and ate it  
a few moments later frank heard gerard mutter "i love eyeliner so much" when frank looked over gerard had eyeliner on all fancy like ryan ross or something  
"how much do u love eyeliner" frank whispered while leaning close to his ear, taking the eyeliner  
"mucho" gerard took off his sombrero  
frank put the penis shaped eyeliner in the other mans mouth- sliding it in and out. Frank began to drool at the sight and he turned into a dog- dropping the eyeliner because he doesn't have thumbs obviously  
gerard didnt know what to do with the dog so he drove the tour bus to franks home and dropped him off with the rest of his dogs who tried to hump frank  
from this day on no one but gerard knows what truly happened to frank iero


End file.
